Sweet Dreams
by voldybadass
Summary: They weren't sweet dreams. [AU - maybe]


This was based upon some tags from Tumblr, and it had been in my head for a long while. It was not beta-read, so there will be misspellings and I'm sorry for that. Please try and ignore all the typos.

_**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me. They are all property of WB._

* * *

"The angels. They are falling." Dean's voice reached Sam, and he felt the bile rising up in his throat. He felt awful, everything in his body hurt, even things that he wasn't supposed to know were there, and yet he needed to do something; he couldn't simply stay there while the whole world fell apart. He tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth a high pitched noise started to sound. He furrowed his eyebrows confused. Making a herculean effort, he looked around trying to identify what was making that horrible noise, but there was nothing. Sam turned back to Dean, ready to ask if he knew what was going on, when suddenly everything went dark. The noise continued, seeming to only increase in volume.

Suddenly, Sam was laying flat in his stomach, sweat all over his body. His face was against a pillow, and the noise came from his bedside table where lay his alarm clock. He raised his head, blinking repeatedly in confusion. Eventually, Sam reached for the clock and turned that damn sound off, sighing relieved when the silence fell upon the room. He sat in his bed, cleaning his eyes with the back of his hands. He was in his bedroom, the light of the sun piercing through the windows cracks. His baseball equipment was thrown around the room where he left yesterday when he came back from training, too tired to tuck them away somewhere else. In his desk, books of all sorts were precariously hanging one above another, threatening to fall at any moment (he really should ask his father to put another shelf on his wall). Sam shook his head. What a weird dream. He was not a thirty years old man, but a thirteen years old boy. He was not – what was the name again? – a hunter, but a school student. His parents weren't dead, they were alive and well.

And yet, even with all the strangeness and unlikeness of it all, Sam could not help but feel his heart beating heavily on his chest much like it was on his dream; he still was covered in sweat; and still could feel the fear and pain his dream-self was feeling. Indeed, a very weird dream.

A knock on the door took the boy's attention once more to reality.

"Hey Sammy, you gonna wake up or not? We have to go over to Bobby's in half an hour, and I know how long you take to pretty yourself up." Dean's laugh came from behind the door, accompanied a moment later for his footsteps going away. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was insufferable.

Getting up, Sam opened the door of his room, and could hear the movement in the floor below as much as smell the breakfast being made, showing that his whole family was already awake.

"Do you want eggs with this, John?" His mother voice reached Sam's ear faintly. He didn't hear the answer his father gave, instead he walked straight to the bathroom.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean greeted as he walked into the bathroom to find his little brother brushing his teeth. "Took you long enough to get out of bed today, uhu? Sweet dreams?" He inquired, taking the comb that lay on the sink and starting to pass it on his already perfectly neat hair. Once again, Sam rolled his eyes.

"More like nightmares." He confided, putting his brush on the shelf again while eyeing Dean thoughtfully. Should he tell about his dream? Or would his brother make fun of him? It was a weird dream, after all…

"Nightmares?" Dean immediately dropped his arm, looking at Sam serious, furrowing his eyebrow. "What kind of nightmare? Tell me, maybe it can help."

The boy looked to his brother for a little longer, sighing heavily.

"Well, it was a weird dream, to be honest. But I think what caught me was the fact everything was very realistic, like, I still feel like I'm in the forest…" He started, avoiding Dean's eye. "It was quite a long nightmare, thought, I don't think the bathroom is the best place to talk about it." He completed.

"Then let's go to my room." Dean said, pushing Sam through the corridor.

"I don't want to go to your room. It stinks in there. In fact, when was the last time you cleaned that place?"

"Oh, you sound like mom, for fuck's sake." Dean replied, pushing Sam a little too forcefully and making the boy trip, which gained him a poke in the ribs in exchange.

They finally reached Dean's room and, once the door was closed, he sat on his bed.

"Come on, talk."

Sam sighed again. He pulled a chair closer, pushing all the pieces of clothes that lay there to the ground, and sat as well.

"Ok, I dreamed mom was killed by a demon ok? She had made a deal with it, and the deal was that he would come over one night and do whatever he wished. Anyway, she wasn't supposed to try and stop him in that night, that was the deal, but she did anyway and ended up dead, burned on the ceiling of our house. Dad got really upset and started chasing all these demons and ghosts and everything because all these supernatural shit was real, alright. And he was a really bad dad, made us run along all the country, left you to raise me and taught us to kill stuff and, well that was pretty cool, but then he didn't want me to go to college and I ran away. Then eventually he died because he made a deal with that same Demon to save your life, and then you made a deal as well to save mine and you went to hell and I stayed all alone and started drinking demon blood and you came back and Lucifer wanted my body to start the apocalypse and Michal wanted yours to stop Lucifer and in the end we stopped the apocalypse anyway but I went to hell, and then I lost my soul, and then Bobby died and you went to purgatory and came back and then the angels were falling from the sky and… Well, that's it, I woke up in this part." Sam finally stopped talking, taking a deep breath while observing Dean's reaction to all this. His brother watched him, shaking his head lightly, torn between laugh and worry.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Basically, in your dream… Mom, dad, and Bobby died, and we kept going to Hell. That's it?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh, I just remembered, Jo and Ellen died as well, trying to stop the apocalypse. Actually, many people we know died…" Sam completed, furrowing his eyebrows while he tried to remember more about the dream. "Mom, and dad, and Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo, and Ash, and Meg, and Gordon, and even granddad Henry and grandma Deana too."

He counted on his fingers. Dean seemed to finally decide to laugh.

"God, Sammy, you killed everyone! And if I recall correctly, we both died as well a couple of times, uhu? This could give a great book series! Or even a movie! You should write it down, it's pure golden." Dean said, laughing again.

"Look, this is not funny, I was really terrified that mom and dad would really have died." Sam told his brother, crossing his arms and looking at the ground (or where was supposed to be the ground, which in fact was taken mostly by clothes and fast food packing and car magazines.)

"Sorry little brother, sorry," Dean said, trying to suppress the laugh. He jumped to his feet and went to where Sam sat angrily. "Here, I'm gonna hug you to make you feel better." And at this he took the other on his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You- are- killing- me." Sam blurted out, breathless. Dean laughed once again, but let him go.

"Look, now seriously, everyone is alright, alright? And if you ever have these weird dreams again that make you scared, you can call me."

Sam remained silently, still avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Even if it's like midnight?" He wondered.

"Even then."

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you two coming or not? Christ, we are always late! No wonder Ellen always pick on us." Their dad shouted from the stairs, and they ran to the front door.

* * *

"You are very quiet today Sam." Jo said next to him while they watched the episode of Sword Art Online the girl had downloaded the previous night. Animes and mangas were a passion they both shared.

"Hum?" He replied, distracted. "Oh, it's nothing. Just had a bad night of sleep."

"Nightmares." Dean, who had just entered the room, threw himself on the sofa between the two of them, laughing.

"Dean, don't you have someone else to bother? You can annoy me everyday, but you just see Bobby like twice in a week. Go bother him a bit." Sam suggested, pushing Dean while he tried to make more room for himself.

"Yes, but I only see Jo twice a week too. I need to bother her as well, and it happens she's with you, little brother." He replied, laughing while pushing Sam back. From where he were, the boy could not see Jo's face, but he could bet all his Yugi-Yo cards that she was blushing fiercely. The girl had had a massive crush on his brother since forever. Dean knew, of course, but thought it wasn't important. 'Jo is a little girl. She will get over it soon enough.' he always said to Sam.

Blinking, Sam came back to the voice of Ellen calling them all to have lunch.

"Oh, finally! I'm starving!" He said, jumping to his feet. Dean followed his moves, and helped Jo up as well.

"You wouldn't be that hungry had you woke up a little earlier and had breakfast." His brother told, grinning at him.

"Dean, fuck off-"

"Look at your mouth, little boy!" His mother reprimanded when they entered the dining room. Dean pulled out his tongue in his direction, and Sam rolled his eyes mouthing 'Child' at his brother. Jo was laughing all the while.

"Sam is getting taller every time I see him, I swear to God." Bobby pointed, taping the chair next to him, calling the boy to sit there. "I think soon he'll be taller than you, Dean." The man completed. Dean gasped at this, making they laugh.

"He will never be taller than me." He said stuffing his chest and narrowing his eyes at Sam as if he had been the one to talk.

"We will see that!" Sam replied, mirroring his brother.

"Oh, sibling rivalry! You know, me and Bobby were the worst when it came to rivalry." Their father said, and at this followed a long story of their youth that neither Sam nor Dean bothered to pay attention.

The doorbell rang, and Jo got up quickly, running to answer it.

"Oh, it must be Charlie." Bobby chuckled, getting up as well to greet the new-comers.

Sam's head snap up at the mention of the name, remembering all of a sudden Charlie had also been in his dream.

"What's up, little brother?" Dean asked in a low voice, curiously.

"Nothing," Sam lied, shaking his head as he played with the food on his place.

"Oh, don't be such a dick. You can tell me," He encouraged, still in a whisper. Sam sighed.

"Just remembered Charlie was in my dream as well,"

"Everyone was in your dream," Dean rolled his eyes, going back to his food. "Did she die as well?" He completed after a pause, his mouth full.

"First, Dean, manners," Sam said. "Second, no, she didn't die. Her mother did." This made them both fall silent. Charlie's mother had died a couple of months ago. Her father had died when she was a baby, so now she was all alone. Well, not really, because she still had them, her substitute family.

Bobby and Ellen had thought about adopting her for a time, since they loved her as a daughter and Jo seemed to idolize Charlie, but apparently a distant uncle would be her guardian. When asked by both the Winchesters and the Singers if she wanted to be with said uncle, she agreed and said he was a rather nice bloke.

They heard Jo's excited voice talking on and on before anything else. Eventually, Charlie entered the room, her red hair making it hard to miss her appearance. Jo was following close behind, still telling the other girl something apparently very interesting.

"Hi, boys." She greeted, coming to sit next to Dean, punching him in the elbow lightly. She blinked in Sam's direction when he laughed.

"Hi, Charlie." They said in unison.

"Where's your uncle? We want to meet them." Dean immediately commented, making Charlie grin and Sam roll his eyes.

"Always subtle as an elephant, right, Dean?" He reprimanded his brother, looking apologetically in the girl's direction.

"It's alright Sam. He's coming, uncle Bobby and uncle John are talking to him right now."

Both brothers nodded understandingly. Jo was still chattering, seeming obnoxious at everything else.

They heard Bobby's chuckle and then the group was at the room again.

"Guys, this is Castiel Novak, Jo's uncle." Bobby introduced the man next to him, who swift from one foot to another awkwardly as he waved to everyone.

"I apology for my fashions. I just came from work directly here. Charlie was really excited to come to this reunion." The man named Castiel said.

"Oh, don't worry about this, Castiel. Do take a sit." Ellen offered smiling warmly at the new comer. Castiel smiled back, and sat next to Charlie.

"Well then, I think that he have enough people to play a little card games afterwards!" John said taking his sit next to his wife. The commentary arose a heat discussion about who had been the winner of the last game, and soon even Castiel was talking despise the fact he hadn't been there then.

Sam kicked Dean to call his attention. His brother made a soft 'Ouch' and looked utterly annoyed at his brother, mouthing 'What was that for?'. Leaning closer to the other, Sam whispered:

"Charlie's uncle seems to be fitting quite well here, don't you think? And he does look like a nice bloke." Both boys look again to the man with calculating eyes. Castiel was making a very weird joke about goats and breads. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but laughed nonetheless.

"Yes, he does seem fine. He's just really young, don't you think? He must be like, at most, thirteen years old," Dean said, but Sam shrugged.

"I don't think the age is a problem." He replied, and this time Dean shrugged.

"I suppose." It was all the answer he gave.

"You know what's funny, thought?" The boy continued, eyeing Castiel with interest.

"Not his jokes, I reckon." Dean said laughing. Sam suppressed a laugh too.

"No, you jerk. It's that… I think I've seen this guy before," He continued, earning a worried glance from his brother. "Like… I know it sounds crazy, but I could swear he was in my dream as well."

They remained silent, both looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Dude, the hell was that dream?!" Dean wondered, raising an eyebrow. Sam did not answer.

"What do you two keep whispering?" Charlie inquired, leaning forward so much she actually left her chair.

"Oh? Nothing, nothing at all!"

"No, no, it's nothing." They both said at the same time, blushing, which make Charlie laugh good naturally.

"They are so weird." Jo, who was next to Sam, said eyeing the brothers, and for once Charlie agreed, the ghost of her smile still playing in the corners of her lips.

* * *

"So, you already know, right Sammy? If you have a bad dream…"

"I will go over to your bedroom and call you. Yes, I know Dean."

It was already night outside, and the house was silently, everyone getting ready to bed. Dean was inside his little brother's room, watching him between narrowed eyes.

"Ok, then it's a deal." He said.

"I am not very fond of deals at the moment, but whatever." Sam replied, smiling and nodding.

"Alright, then… Good night." The other said, waving awkwardly.

"Go, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door on his brother's face.

The boy was pretty sure he wasn't going to have that dream ever again. As the day had passed by, with all the food and laugh and new acquaintances and fights (because it was not a family reunion without proper fights), the nightmare had started to melt away and was no longer vivid, was no longer impressive. It was now a memory of a memory. So yes, Sam wasn't afraid of it anymore.

He tucked in bed humming happily Dean's favorite song Eye of the Tiger (it had been on his head the whole goddamn night). He turned the lights off and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift to sleep. Sam would definitely have sweet dreams.

* * *

"_You dying, Sam."_

* * *

They weren't sweet dreams.


End file.
